


Regalos sin amor

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Rough Sex, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "...Misaya sabe que no ama a Ayaka. Dos mujeres no pueden amarse. Empecemos por ahí. Es una fórmula alquímica mal enunciada porque son iguales y no pueden crear nada. Hasta el acto carnal es vacío..."
Relationships: Misaya Reiroukan/Ayaka Sajyou





	Regalos sin amor

**Prompt 15**. _Compañía_ _._ _Calendario de Adviento_. 

* * *

**Regalos sin amor**

* * *

Misaya sabe que no ama a Ayaka. Dos mujeres no pueden amarse. Empecemos por ahí. Es una fórmula alquímica mal enunciada porque son iguales y no pueden crear nada. Hasta el acto carnal es vacío.

Ella solo hace que Ayaka se desnude el pecho, le pone una correa para sofocarla. Azota sus posaderas hasta que está mojada.

"Perra", la llama riendo. Es menos que su _Servant_. Ayaka no es una heroína mitológica. Ella es solo un fracaso. La hija menor de los Sajyou es bastante inútil, por su vana herencia mágica y por su pésimo desempeño.

Misaya no puede decir que le guste Ayaka por su cuerpo. Si es que le gusta Ayaka en sí. La chica se moja de cualquier cosa, solo con decirle groserías al oído y apretarse contra ella. Se corre muy rápido, llora cuando Misaya muerde sus senos y le pide que vaya más despacio.

No tiene un cuerpo hermoso. Solo es... _caliente_. Como si lo hubieran diseñado para que fuera discreto pero esto fallara.

Cualquiera querría cogerse a Ayaka y dejarla tirada, llorando en alguna parte. Simplemente tiene eso. Es la segunda opción de todos o hasta la tercera. Cuando llega a ser opción en si.

Y estaría muerta si no fuera por Misaya, su piedad y deseo.

Misaya se lo recuerda cada vez que le descorre la ropa, lo cual es todos los días y en especial por las noches, porque no soporta estar sin meterle mano bajo la falda, sin obligarla a correrse, sin masturbarla a la fuerza, hasta que cede, la abraza y repite su nombre, entregada a lo que es.

 _Para ella_.

Eso no es amor, ni siquiera son _lesbianas_.

Misaya no puede darle amor a nadie, de todos modos. Esperó mucho tiempo por un príncipe, pero no había ninguno.

Y el mundo de los magos no es bueno y generoso, no permite, realmente, que las chicas sean príncipes y se salven entre ellas. No.

Las magas se violan y matan entre sí.

Los padres prefieren matar a sus hijas que arriesgarse a ser decepcionados.

Pero, ¿amar no es apuñalar a alguien para obligar a esa persona a vivir? ¿No es ofrecerles una muerte sin dolor, lejos de psicópatas asesinas como Manaka Sajyou?

Tal vez.

Pero Misaya no entiende el amor, en todo caso. No es apta. Ella solo folla duro a Ayaka, para que la chica se desvanezca en sus brazos, repitiendo su nombre y llorando, corriéndose hasta que le sangra el sexo hinchado.

Misaya no deja que Ayaka la toque. La tonta no sabe cómo, es tímida.

Misaya la arroja en la cama, la aprieta hasta que gime. Le susurra en el oído...

—¿Solo se te da bien abrirle las piernas a tu _Servant_? Eres una perra.

Ella muerde su oído, le separa los muslos, le penetra el trasero. Ayaka llora pero se deja e incluso se alza la falda para rogarle. Eso sí, le sale perfecto.

Y es Navidad. Pronto. Yule, el solsticio de invierno. El cumpleaños de Horus. Lo que sea.

Misaya no tiene más regalos para Ayaka, aparte de cicatrices. Y su vida.


End file.
